


From the start

by josh0ng



Series: Scraps of 3am [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break up sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh0ng/pseuds/josh0ng
Summary: Realising his feelings after breaking up with Seungcheol, Jisoo and Wonwoo finally gets together.





	From the start

"I don't want to hear your excuses. All I want now is a break up." Jisoo demands with his tears threating to spill. "I can't keep up with this anymore, Seungcheol. If you're just going to go back to him even after apologising then why do you thought it would be the best to say sorry?" He questions the man that looks into his eyes in desperation. 

 

"I'm really sorry. Please don't leave me, Jisoo, please." Seungcheol graps the smaller man's wrist tightly but Jisoo pushes him away forcely. 

 

"Don't say that if you don't mean it!" Jisoo trashes out. He couldn't care less that the rest of his members were outside the room. Jisoo needs all of this to end in an instant. He can't stand the sweet apple fragrance penetrating his nostrils every night. He doesn't have enough strength to ignore the signs of his boyfriend cheating anymore.

 

"How could you even lay beside me at night as if you did not just fucked the hell out of Jeonghan?" Jisoo whispers. He's the one that's suffering but no one even bothers about it anymore. Yeah, they were secretly dating--nobody knew about them. 

 

"I will never trust you anymore. I'm leaving." Jisoo declares and grab his luggage. He shoves everything he could see into the bag, leaving Seungcheol speechless.

 

"You're really leaving?" He tries to speaks. "Do you think I was just joking?" Jisoo challenges again. "Oh, I forgot. I was just a joke to you. Someone for you to play around." Jisoo spats and rolls his luggage out.

 

"I won't be coming home." Jisoo declares to his members who was waiting outside. He glance at Jeonghan and swallows down his bitterness. "Clear your room upstairs by the time I come back. That's the least you could do for me." Jisoo turns his back against them and hurries to the hallway. 

 

It was cold in the middle of the night and Jisoo shivers. Jisoo finds no energy to live anymore. He was told about this once. He was told to never date your bestfriend. Or someone you work with. But Jisoo wanted to prove those sterotypes wrong. He wanted to show that he can have a normal relationship too. Until this happens.

 

Jisoo falls on his knee in the middle of the walkway that was covered in snow. He burries his face into his hands. He can't believe all his effort to love went down the drain. He wants to scream and to bawl but no one ever cares about him. He feels like an outsider. He never fit in anyways. He look at the time and slowly stands.

 

"There's no bus or train at this timing."

 

Jisoo turns around and softly sniffles. "Wonwoo." He says. "What are you doing here?" 

 

Wonwoo steps closer and covers Jisoo in another thick jacket. His hands lingers behind Jisoo's back, hesitating. He snaps out and quickly bring his hands behind his back. "You went out with a thin jacket and I was worried." 

 

Jisoo tightens the jacket around his shoulder and looks into Wonwoo's eyes. "Thank you, Wonwoo." He says and Wonwoo sees the tears  in his cat like eyes. He unconciously brought up his hand and wipes it away. 

 

Jisoo quickly wipes his face and nose, sniffling. "Sorry," he chuckles awkwardly. He never really got left with Wonwoo like this before. It's out of place but his heart feels warm. 

 

Wonwoo can't take it. He pulls Jisoo into a hug and burries his nose in the older's hair. "It's okay. You can let it out to me." He encourages and Jisoo just breaks down. He sobs unconditially and he tightens the hold on Jisoo's waist.

 

"I can't believe he did this to me, Wonwoo. I loved him with all my heart and this is what I get in return..." his voice muffled against Wonwoo's chest but Wonwoo hears everything. 

 

He softly caress Jisoo's back and smoothen down his hair. "I'm so sorry that you have to go through this." 

 

 

Jisoo plays with his fingers while Wonwoo parks the car in the dorm's basement.

 

"I don't want to go home." Jisoo says softly. Wonwoo chuckles. "I know but we can't just let you be homeless in the middle of the night." He points out.

"I won't be homeless." Jisoo crosses his arms. "I was gonna stay in a hotel for a few days." Wonwoo doesn't know why but he pinches Jisoo's cheeks suddenly. "You're so cute, my heart hurts." He mumbles and Jisoo whines. "It hurts. And what did you say?" He questions but Wonwoo just lets his cheeks go. 

 

"Nothing. Come on, I've asked Jihoon to asks everyone to just stay downstairs. We will have the dorm to ourselves tonight." He declares and Jisoo smiles at him thoughtfully. "Thank you," he whispers and Wonwoo helps Jisoo with his luggage.

 

"Do you guys have something to drink up here?" Jisoo asks as he steps in. The fragrance of apple once again permates his sense of smelling and Jisoo shrinks unknowingly. 

 

"Drinks as in normal or hard?" Wonwoo questions as he lights up a lavender scented candle. "I want to forget this pain." Jisoo hints and Wonwoo nods. "Okay. Go and wait for me in my room. I'll bring over the drinks."

 

Jisoo sinks in Wonwoo's bed and bring his knees to his chest. His room is cold but Jisoo feels warm. He's thankful that at least there is someone who still cares for him. He pulls the blanket over his feet and suddenly all he can think of is the memories of him and Seungcheol.

 

Seungcheol have never initiated anything with Jisoo. It has always been Jisoo. He plans their date, he surprised Seungcheol, he's the one who always texts first so Jisoo wonders if Seungcheol ever loved him or it was just a pity move for an outsider like him?

 

Jisoo didn't realise he was sniffling into his knees until a weight wraps around his shoulder. "It's okay." Jisoo heard. "It's going to be okay." He heard once again. Jisoo wants to believe in that. He wants to hold onto the promise that Wonwoo is telling him. 

 

He wraps his arms around Wonwoo's neck, burrying his face into his yellow hoodie. He wants to be okay. 

 

Jisoo doesn't want to move away but the smell of Wonwoo's scent gets him thinking. He remembers this smell too familiarly. 

 

Then it got him wondering--

 

"You..." Jisoo removes himself. "You're the one that covered me in my blanket and you're also the one that accompanied me to sleep when I told everyone I had a hard time sleeping. _Right_?" Jisoo asks softly. Wonwoo keeps quiet as he shifts his gaze elsewhere. 

 

Jisoo softly turns Wonwoo's face, keeping him in place. "Right?" He urges once again. "I don't know what you're talking about." Wonwoo opens his mouth. He doesn't want it to be known so he swallows it down.

 

"Don't try to hide it, please, Wonwoo. I remembered the smell; your smell. You're the one that has been doing the things without me knowing..." Jisoo points out. Wonwoo gulps down once again. He doesn't want to admit it but at the same time he wants to take credits. The feelings is toppling over and Wonwoo can't hold back anymore.

 

Jisoo continues to bore into Wonwoo's eyes desperately. "I..." Wonwoo pauses. He locks their gaze together while Jisoo straightens up to sit eye to eye.

 

"Yes." He reveals. "It was me--"

 

Jisoo cuts Wonwoo's voice by gripping onto his nape and settling his lips on the latter's. Wonwoo' eyes widens but his hands secures tightly on Jisoo's waist.

 

They pulled back, breathing loudly against each other's lips. "I like you." Wonwoo says hastily. He knows it's not the right time but his mouth opens anyway. 

 

Jisoo hids his face into Wonwoo's shoulder, then sobs softly. Wonwoo pushes Jisoo away lightly and the older man looks down, avoiding his eyes at all cost. Suddenly, he feels so embarrased. That kiss; it was good. It felt sincere and Jisoo experiences a new feeling in his heart.

 

The burden he was carrying suddenly breaks down. The shoulder weighs lighter and Jisoo doesn't want to admit but; he was in love with the man infront of him. 

 

The constant feeling of eyes on him wasn't just his hallucinations; it was real. And the one that looks over him every single day was Wonwoo.

 

He looks up to Wonwoo, gripping onto the younger's hands tightly. His eyes was teary and yet Wonwoo still finds him endearing.

"I love you." He breathes out. "All this while, I am in love with another man and it was you all along." Jisoo says shakily. 

There is no wonder now why Jisoo feels out of place with Seungcheol. Sure, he is sad and felt betrayed but now he knows why he wasn't wrecked. 

 

 _He fell out of love with Seungcheol._  

 

Those feelings; it was just Jisoo trying hard to hold onto his only companion. He doesn't want to feel lonely. He was sick of it but he didn't realised that his heart was already on someone else; a man that loves him with all his heart. 

 

Wonwoo captures his lips once again and his heart explodes crazily. He wraps his arms around Wonwoo's neck, pulling himself onto the younger's lap.

 

Jisoo parts his pink lips as Wonwoo grits onto his lower lips. The sound at the back of his throat escapes and Wonwoo snakes his arms around Jisoo's waist tightly. 

 

His tongue slides down onto Jisoo's neck, kissing the soft skin softly. Jisoo breathes out heavily, leaning his body behind with the support of his arms that is now clutching onto the bedsheets. 

 

Wonwoo pins down Jisoo who mewls softly. He slips off the shirt over Jisoo's head and locks eyes with the man. "Are you sure?" He asks and Jisoo pulls him down for another kiss. Wonwoo catches the meaning and he fumbles with Jisoo's black jeans. 

 

"God, a masterpiece." Wonwoo praises the naked man on his bed and Jisoo claws Wonwoo's hoodie, roughly throwing it aside.

 

Their lips presses together as Wonwoo slowly inserts one finger into Jisoo anus. He wriggles in discomfort but the lips on his own keeps him in place. 

 

Jeon Wonwoo carefully thrusts his forefinger in and out of Jisoo while meeting his eyes with the man he love. Jisoo dips his feet in the sheets as Wonwoo increases his speed, swiftly adding another finger in. "Nngh," he cries, head turning away. 

 

The feeling of being filled is still foreign to Jisoo but if it was Wonwoo, it's okay--he will be okay. Jisoo grits his teeth tightly when Wonwoo shoves another one of his finger in him. He scratches Wonwoo's veiny arms and the man leans forward to kiss him on his lips again.

 

His lips goes lower down and Jisoo's cock was wrapped in heat. The hand of Jeon Wonwoo lands on his throbbing rod and Jisoo moans, contented. 

 

"I'm not gonna last," Jisoo manage to warns when Wonwoo runs his palm against the leaking cock.

 

Wonwoo pulls Jisoo to hover over him and he lies his head on the pillow. "Ride me," he commands and Jisoo gets excited.

 

Wonwoo carefully holds the petite man's waist and guides him slowly. Jisoo groans out of satisfaction and moves himself slowly. "Shit," Wonwoo whispers as Jisoo licks his lips together. 

 

He grabs Jisoo's nape firmly and pushes the older's face down to lightly brushes their sharp noses together. Jisoo humps harder on Wonwoo's enlarging dick, screeching softly at the sensations building.

 

Wonwoo snaps his waist faster, penetrating harshly into Jisoo's tight hole. He won't last long and he know, Jisoo won't too. 

 

He grips tightly on Jisoo's leaking cock, stroking it fast as Jisoo cries into his ears, begging him to go faster. 

 

"Oh, fuck," Wonwoo groans as he lazily thrust, messily ejactulating into Jisoo who was lying on his chest, breathing so heavily.

 

The white semens of Jisoo was splattered all over his stomach and some got onto his bedsheets but Wonwoo couldn't care less.

 

He kissed Jisoo's ears and places him down beside him. He walks towards the bathroom and wets a towel to clean Jisoo up. 

 

The man's eyes flutters open to see a fully clothed Wonwoo slipping for him a clean pair of pants.

 

"Wonwoo," his voice cracks and Wonwoo chuckles. He walks towards the door to switches the lights off and settles himself by Jisoo's warm body.

 

"Woo," he calls softly and Wonwoo hums deeply. "Promise you won't leave me, hmm?" He whispers tinily and Wonwoo wraps him around his arms, pulling him closer into his chest. 

 

"I promise, I will take care of you, love you and stay with you forever." He vows and Jisoo smiles happily for the first time in a long period.

 

He will believe Wonwoo's words.

**Author's Note:**

> Idky I wrote a smutty Wonshua LOL enjoy while it lasts HAHAHA


End file.
